A Trifecta of Love
by Skidous
Summary: AU. Fionna is new at BCOA and meets Flame Prince, Gumball and Marshall Lee on her first day. Now she must choose between them. Rated T and Maybe M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: College and Colleagues

**AN I Don't Own AT. This is a new Fanfiction I made. It involve Fiolee, Fiolame, and Gumball x Fionna (I don't know the proper term). There will be a poll of sorts through out the Fanfiction till further notice. Send a PM or Review with your choice of pairing. I know I've sort of been MIA but I've got school stuff coming up soon so this may be updated tomorrow, Sunday and Monday but pretty small chapters for about a week. If I have time the chapters will be 1000 words max or min depending on the day. I may have writers block at times so don't judge me. Also all characters are in Boarding School/College and are all 18. All characters are human and Fionna doesn't know any of the 3 guys. Only her big sister and Lord Mo. (Monichromicorn) Without further introduction to the Fanfiction that I'm excited to write about. I also will put out 2 short chapter about 700 words each and might be a POV for these two chapters. Lemme know if it is good or not. I present to the loyal readers of my Fanfictions:**

**A Trifecta of Love  
Chapter 1: Colleges and Colleagues **

Chapter 1: Colleges and Colleagues

Fionna POV

I walk into the school gates of BCOA (Boarding College of AAA) with my sister Catherine (but everyone calls her cake because of the white highlights in her blonde hair) carrying my luggage to the dorm. I was across the hall from my sister, a little bit nervous. My sister helps put my bags in my room and puts a hand on my shoulder "It'll be fine, baby." she calms me with her minor southern accent (too many cowboy movies) and I look at her with content "Thanks Cake." I respond just as Cake was about to enter her room, Laurence Molaroni (or Lord Mo. for short) came walking down the hall, in black jeans and shirt with a fair complexion with dark hair, and stopped by Cake's door "Hey Cake, hmmmmm. Yep, this is my dorm." Lord Mo. said and Cake let out a squeal "Are you serious?!" Cake squealed with excitement and Lord Mo. nodded and was pulled into the dorm with his luggage and just as the door closes I hear Cake say "Good Luck with your room-mate and DON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!" being stern then the door slammed shut. "Guess I better get unpacking." I said and packed the draws into the room I chose and carved into the door on the outside 'Fi's Room' and I know that I'll fix it before leaving.

I decided to look at what classes I had. Just as I was about to I heard a knock on the door. "That must be my room-mate" I said and went to answer the door. I open it to see a boy about 3 inches taller than me wearing black jeans and an orange hood a little darker than his hair "Hi, I'm Felike Radner but my friends call me Flame Prince or FP because of my clothes and hair." He spoke and I was almost lost in his eyes '_He is REALLY cute_' I thought and shook it out of my thoughts. "Well, Hi Felike. I'm Fionna Weston. You can call me Fi." I replied and he seem dazed. I clicked my fingers and he shook his head a bit "Sorry, did you scratch your name in the door?" he asked and pointed to the marks I put there "Yeah, I'll fix it when I leave." I answered "You coming in or are you going to stay in the hall?" I asked "Yeah, could you help me with my bags?" He asked awkwardly and I giggled, I NEVER giggled. He took in one of his bags in one hand '_Pff Show Off. Might as well out man him._' I thought and picked up the two back with 2 fingers in one hand and placed them in his room "Whoa! How'd you do that?" He asked staring at me with amazement. "I went on a survival trip with my Dad before he died. I had to climb a cliff side so yeah. Taught me everything I know." I answered and he put a hand on my shoulder. I was shocked a little and a little redness on my cheeks appeared "I'm sorry. Thanks for the help" Felike said with kindness. '_He is really nice_' I thought. I looked over my class list and Felike stood over me and put his hands on the table almost on top of me "Looks like we have Biology, Geography and... Literature together pointing to the subject. Biology was first, we weren't in Geography until 2 hours after that and then literature was after my free period. He placed his schedule next to mine. He had a free period just before mine. "So, we see each other most of the time I guess." He continued and stood up causing him to stumble and fall onto the floor I giggled again and his face turned nearly as orange as his hair. I stretched out my hand to him "Here" I say and pull him up with ease. "Thanks, we don't have classes since it IS Saturday so, I'm going to hang with some friends bye." Felike said and left the dorm as fast as he got up off the floor. "Might as well go for a walk too." I said to myself and walked towards the grass are near the front of the college.

I got caught up in my thought about Felike and all that other boy junk that was new to me. I never had many guy friends before so I was kind of unsure. I kept walking then bumped into someone and fell on the ground "Oh my god are you ok? I'm so sorry." a melodious voice wafted into my ears I opened my eyes and saw a boy wearing an outfit of mostly pink and had pink highlights in his black hair "No, it was my fault entirely" I say and get up and brush the dirt off my light blue dress '_He's really cute and nice too!_' I thought now confused and conflicted. "I'm Keith Gregory, but people call me Prince Gumball or PG or Bubba cause of the pink I wear and stuff." he said and smiled warmly "I'm Fionna Weston or Fi" I replied "Well, Fi, I'm sorry for bumping into you." He apologised "It's fine. If you want to hang out-" I began and scribbled my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him "Just give me a call" I finished and walked off. '_Two guy friends in one day. I hope nothing goes wrong_" I thought and kept walking.

Felike POV

I just gazed at my room-mate and it was love at first sight '_Be cool man, just stay aloof_' I thought. I blew that though by being amazed at her strength and blushed when she helped me up and ran out for a walk lying to her "I can't believe I screwed that up. Just be her friend and maybe I can ease my way into something more" I said to myself and kept walking

Keith POV

I was walking thinking about science stuff and bumped into the most stunning girl in a sky blue shirt and darker blue skirt. I knocked her onto the ground and apologised. She was saying something and she gave me her number '_Maybe I should call her for some fun. Not a date though. Not yet_' I thought and caught a glimpse of her schedule and had Geography with her. I then walked off to my dorm.

**That's it for this chapter. Get ready for the next.**


	2. Chapter 2: College and Colleagues Part 2

**Next**

**Chapter 2: Colleges and Colleagues 2: One more friend and the meeting**

Chapter 2: Colleges and Colleagues 2: One more friend and the meeting

Fionna POV

I had met 2 incredibly nice and cute guys today. Just unbelievable. I was walking back and was hit in the face with a book. "**OW!**" I yelled and a boy with place skin and raven black hair came up to me. "Sorry, some jerk threw my book. You ok?" He asked and I looked at him and he was cute and nice also. "It's fine. I'm Fionna or Fi." I spoke and he looked at me. He was wearing clothes similar to Lord Mo. but better. "Well, Fi, my name if Marshal Lee the Vampire King, cause I have sharp teeth and pale skin." He said and he looked at my schedule for 2 seconds "Looks like we have Geography together, I'll see you there. I'm kinda smart so if you need help-" he said and handed my a piece of paper "Call Me" he said an walked off. I looked at the paper and it had his number '_THREE GUYS! I hope this doesn't get out of hand_" I thought and went to my dorm

Marshall POV

I had helped the this girl called Fionna and really liked her. I have a class with her and she took my number.

Monday

Fionna POV

I said bye to FP and walked off to Biology and turns out that Cake was there too. She helped me with where to go. The time flew by and I went off to my Cooking Class (I LOVE to cook but I won't make any guy a sandwich) and when it was finished I walked off to Geography. I walked into the room and saw Felike, of course, AND PG and Marshall (OH MAN! WHO DO I SIT NEXT TOO) and I sat away from all of them and waved back

3rd Person POV

Fionna waved and the 3 guys waved back and they saw each other and shot glares at each other. Fionna thought '_Looks like this is getting out of hand. I'll ask cake after class_' and she kept worrying about the 3 guys. She left the class when the bell went and when she left the 3 guys were behind her. Luckily she was fast and she ran to Cake's dorm and ran into it without them noticing (Luckily it was her and Cake's Free period)

Fionna POV

**"CAKE! I NEED GUY ADVICE!"**

**That's it for this chapter. more tomorrow**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: I Thought Love was Sweet

**I might post another chapter straight after this. if I'm in the mood for it. This story will be a POV story I've decided Here is:**

**Chapter 3: I Thought Love was Sweet**

Chapter 3: I Thought Love was Sweet

Fionna POV

I had just yelled at Cake for help "Whoa, baby cakes what's wrong?" she asked calming me a little "Well while being here I've met my room-mate, Felike or FP as he likes to be called, I bumped into a guy called Keith or Bubba, and a a guy who apologised for me getting hit in the face with a book" I began and told cake about all three guys "That's when I ran in here. So what should I do?" I asked being frazzled and she pats my shoulder "Fi, first of all, getting 3 guys hooked on you in one day is nice, and second of all, just be friendly with them and try your best not to show favouritism but eventually they will ask you out. Just remember the Tiers and DON'T GO TO TIER 15!" Cake said "Thanks Cake." I say and leave the room '_This is so complicated. I thought love was sweet._' I thought. As I enjoyed my free period I got hungry and went to a little restaurant on the campus. I went in and sat down at a table and began reading my book about a girl caught between 3 guys '_This book is interesting, but is a whole lot different in reality_' I thought. "Is this seat taken?" A voice asked and I looked up from my book to see Marshall "Hey Marshall, no it's not taken. Please, sit." I said being polite. He sat down and I ate my lunch "So, Fionna" Marshall asked and I stopped eating "Yeah?" I asked with curiosity "Who were those 2 guys in Geography you waved at?" He asked and I answered trying to keep calm "It was a guy I bumped into and my room-mate. They're nice" and Marshall looked like a load had lifted off of him "I thought one of them was your boyfriend." Marshall continued and I looked up "I'm not looking for a boyfriend at the moment." I say and he looked a little disappointed but returned to look like same old Marshall. "Fi, why'd you run off after class?" Marshall asked "I wanted to talk to my sister, Cake" I responded and Marshall looked puzzled "You have a dessert as sibling?" he asked and I just giggle and I saw a blush creep on his pale cheeks "No, my sister's name is Catherine but she likes to be called Cake." I explain and he began to laugh and I felt the blush's heat on my cheek '_Crud_' I thought "I know that girl. She's in my Music class. She doesn't like me a lot." He said and then the bell rang. "I got to get to my next class. Bye Marshall" I say and run of "BYE FI!" I hear Marshall yell.

I ran off to Literature. I walk in and sit down near the back and began to read the book I was reading during lunch, "Hey there Fi" a voice said and I look up and saw FP "Hey FP" I say and put the book away and he sat next to me "Who were those guys you were waving at during Geography?" He asked "Just some guys who hurt me." I say and he began to look enraged "Who were they, I'll kill them." He said "Easy man. They hurt me accidentally. I bumped into the pink guy and the dude with pale skin accidentally hit me with a book to the face." I say and he calms down. "Ok" he says and the teacher walks in "For your first piece of work you have a project. You have to write a 4-5 chapter book on the subject of love each chapter being 2000 to 3000 words. You may do it by yourself or in a pair. You have 3 weeks." He says and walks off '_Well, that makes my situation helpful, kinda_' I thought and the class was full of chatting as the couples began to get together for the project but instead of talking they just began to make out "Must be starting the story plot" FP says and I giggle "What are you going to do for the project?" I ask and he looks at me "I was thinking of doing it with you." he says and I began to blush '_Crud. AGAIN!_' I thought "Sure." I say and FP asks me a question "So, what is the relationship we have?" and I look at him "We're friends. Why?" I ask and he answers "Well, I have had no experience with love at all so we may need to go on a date or two for the story. That ok?" He asks "Yeah, completely fine. Just not now. We can wait for a week before starting the project." I say to make sure I had time to consider the other guys "Yeah." FP said looking rather happy. We discussed for the hour and the bell went "Bye Felike" I say "Bye Fi" he says

I walk off to my second Cooking class ( I doubled up on them. That's how much I LOVE it) I walked and stood at my bench and then got tapped on the shoulder "Hi Fi" PG said "Hey PG, YOU took cooking?" I ask "Yeah, I really like to cook." He says "Me too" the teacher walks in "Ok, the project is for you to get in a pair and create an original dish for the lesson in 3 weeks." The teacher says and walks out "Wanna be my partner?" He asks and I nodded we discussed a schedule and told him about the Literature project and they worked around it. "Hey Fi, who were those guys you waved to during Geography?" He asked '_Not Again_' I thought "Just a guy I met and my room-mate." I say and he let out a chuckle of relief and I blush '_Why do I keep doing that_' and the bell rang. I ran off after saying bye and ran off to the one area I knew about BCOA that Cake showed me for some privacy. "Finally, in my singing place" I said. I came here to sing because that was my secret passion (aside from cooking). The place was a hidden trap door near a tree. I climbed down to a room and closed the door. I picked up the notebook I left there and looked at the song I wrote on Sunday and turned on the beat and began to sing.

Marshall POV

As I walked through the grass area of the campus I heard an angelic voice in the distance. "Where is that coming from?" I followed it to find a trap door behind a tree. I opened it and climbed down and found a room with music playing. I looked through the glass on the door "FIONNA!" I say her not hearing me as she sang. I open the door silently and crept in picked up a mic and headset and pick up some lyrics she was sing in and began to sing a long until I was tackled "**MARSHALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!**" Fionna yelled

Fionna POV

I was startled when Marshall began singing I stopped and listened to his voice being so nice then realising he heard me sing so I tackled him "**MARSHALL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HER!**" I yelled at him "I heard you beautiful voice so I investigated. Sorry." Marshall said and I blushed and got up off him. "I play some guitar you know so if you want to Jam sometime." He says "Yeah, that would actually be awesome." I say and work out schedule to go with the other 2 schedules.

I left the room and went to my dorm to do the homework and Felike came in "Hey Fi. How was your day?" He asked "Good, just doing some homework then I'm going to cook some dinner" I said and they went to do the work together.

**That it.**

**Until Next Time, Skiodus Out PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: First Dates

**Next Chapter is:**

**Chapter 4: First** **Dates**

Chapter 4: First Dates

Fionna POV

Wednesday

Everything was cool between the 3 guys and today non of them wanted to talk. I wasn't sure why so I went for a walk because it was a day off for all students.

Felike POV

I got Marshall and Gumball together in the grass area "Ok, what's up?" They asked in unison "Ok, we all have one thing in common and that's liking Fi" I said making them blush "So here's the deal, we compete for her heart. We each get 3 dates and the guy she French kisses gets to date her." I finish "And we stick to the bro code; Once she's chosen the others back off. When the 2 break up the other 2 can't ask her out for 3 months afterwards. Deal" Marshall say and we all nodded to say that understood. And we all left

Fionna POV

I went for a walk when I bumped into Gumball. "Hey Fi" Gumball asked seeming flustered "Hi Gumball, what's up?" I asked and he blushed a little "Do you wanna go get some lunch sometime?" He asked and I blushed a little "S-sure, how about in a few hours?" I ask in a stutter and Gumball looks up brighter "Yeah, that'll be perfect. I'll meet you at your dorm." Gumball says and I run with joy '_He asked me out!_' I thought. Then I stop "It's only a date, if Felike or Marshall asks me out, that wouldn't be bad." I say to myself and giggle and run off to Cake's dorm.

I knock on the door and Cake opens it "What's up sis?" She asks me "Gumball asked me out." I say excitedly and she drags me to my dorm to choose an outfit, luckily FP hadn't been in the dorm and she picked out a pair of blue jeans and a sky blue T-shirt.

Gumball POV

I asked Fionna out and she said yes, Me: One, Marshall and Felike: 0. I went to my dorm (**AN: Marshall shares his dorm**) luckily Marshall wasn't there. I picked out a black pair of jeans with a pink V neck. I picked up my phone and wallet. Then I remembered I don't know what dorm Fionna's in. I pull out my phone and her number 'Hey Fi, it's Gumball. What's you dorm number?' I text and she replies with it.

Few Hours later

Fionna POV

Cake had left and I was just putting on a little lip gloss and put my phone and wallet in my pockets (Just in case he can't pay, I can handle my own money). I hear a knock on the door and put on my white converse and see Gumball in an outfit similar to mine. '_He's cuter than when I met him_' I thought "Hey PG, ready to go?" I ask and he shook his head a little "Yeah, sorry you just look **REALLY** cute." He says with a blush making me blush and we walked to the restaurant. We ate a really nice lunch and had a nice chat. He then walked me back to my dorm holding me hand which I didn't mind at all "Thanks for the date" Gumball said "Thanks for paying" I say with a giggle. I get to my door and give him a hug and a soft kiss on his cheek and walked inside.

Gumball POV

I had my date with Fionna and it was amazing. I walked her back to her dorm and she gave me a hug I wish could last forever and she pecked me on the cheek and walked back inside. I walked off to my dorm '_She kissed my cheek. Me: 2, the others: 0. Doesn't help that one of the guys shares a room with one of the others_' I thought and went back to my Dorm.

Fionna POV

9 pm that same day

I was sitting in the dorm when I thought about the Literature Project. I decided that Felike and I should have one of those dates for the book we had to write. I know that Felike like to eat chilli things so I made him a spicy pizza of pepperoni, panchetta, cabanossi, green chillies and a lot of chilli flakes with a chilli barbecue paste. I called it and Spice-zza. Felike walked in and smelled the food "What's cooking good looking" He said making me blush "It's a very spicy pizza. I know it's kinda early but I thought we could have one of those dates for the Literature Project. Whadda ya say?" I ask and look at him and he had a flustered face and he shook his head "Yeah, so what are we going to do?" Felike finally said. I held up a good zombie movie "It's called 'Zombie Land', ever seen it?" I ask and he nodded "Well, the pizza will be in a few minutes. I'll go set it up." I say and go to the T.V. and set up the movie (**AN Each dorm has a standard kitchen with sink, oven, stove, cutlery, plates, draws and a small pantry, fridge and freezer, pots and pans etc. As well as a dining table, lounge room, two bedrooms containing a wardrobe and queen bed with bathrooms, a T.V. and DVD player as well as cable. It's basically an apartment for 2**) and set it up and put a blanket on the couch and waited for the pizza

Felike POV

I just came in and smelled the food. Complimented Fionna and now we were going to have a date. I went to my room and showered and changed into some clothes I could sleep in.

Fionna POV

I pulled the pizza out and put it a plate and set it on the coffee table. Felike sat next to me and I inched a little closer and noticed a blush on his face in the dark. I pressed play and began to watch and eat. I ate 2 slices before stopping. I made that thing really spice and Felike wasn't fazed. "Really nice pizza Fi, very spice. Even for me." FP said "Thanks" I said and kept watching. As the movie progressed. I ended up taking the blanket on laying my head on his lap.

Felike POV

Fionna had made the pizza just the way I like it, Spicy. She ended up laying on my lap and I was no longer paying attention and only paying attention to her. When I heard her about to move her head I looked at the T.V.

Fionna POV

I had none he was staring at me but I kinda liked it. I was slowly drifting into sleep

Felike POV

I noticed Fionna falling asleep. She finally dropped of into sleep. The movie was only half over and she had fell into a deeper sleep. The movie finally finished. I had been staring at her. Admiring her sleeping face '_So peaceful_' I thought and picked Fi up bridal style and place her into her bed.

Fionna POV

Felike had woken me when he picked me up bridal style and placed me in bed. He gently bent over and kissed my forehead. "Thanks for the wonderful date Fi" he says and walks off. When he leaves I turn on my lamp and write notes about the date for the book. "He kissed me." I whisper and giggled a bit before going to sleep.

Thursday after classes

Fionna POV

I was walking back to my dorm and I got a text from Marshall 'Hey, how about we have a date in the practise room. I'll set up a dinner there, Whadda ya say?' it read. I replied with a yes. A few hours later I reached the practise room to see him just at the door and let me in to find a romantic dinner set up. It went like Gumball's date with me but different as we had a little jam session. I pecked him on the cheek and left. '_So each boy has either been kissed by me or kissed me. At least they are all even but I should talk to Cake about this_' I thought and ran off.

3rd Person POV

Gumball, FP and Marshall gathered in the same place where they made the bet "So, what has happened since yesterday?" Marshall asked "Well, I had a date with Fionna and she kissed my cheek." Gumball said, "Ditto. Just got back from that actually" Marshall replied "Well, Fionna made me dinner and we watch a movie where she fell asleep on my lap and I kissed on her forehead after I put her in her bed" Felike said and the others were stunned "How'd you manage that?" They said in unison "Well, it helps to be her room-mate AND be partners for a Literature project where we're writing a 5 chapter book about love" Felike said "Well, that advantage means that you have to French her for 5 seconds and us only three. But hey, longer is better, but harder." Marshall said and they parted. Not knowing that Lord Mo. had heard the entire thing

Fionna POV

I made it to Cake's Dorm and told her the situation "Well, at least it's only Tier 1 and a Half. Tier 2 is a smooch on the mouth" Cake informed me with a wink "Just let nature take it's course" She continued and nodded. Just as I was about to leave Lord Mo. burst through the door "Babe what's wrong?" Cake asked "Marshall, Felike and Gumball are in a competition for Fionna's heart." He says and I am stunned "Wow, all 3 like me that much. This is huge." I say and sit on the couch. "The deal if they have to go to Tier 3 with you for the person who does so to win. Felike has to do it for 5 seconds since he's your room-mate and the other 2 have to do it for 3." Lord Mo. informed me further. I knew what that meant. "Things just got a whole lot complicated." I say and leave the dorm and go to mine and went to bed. '_What have I gotten myself into_' I thought just I slept.

**Thanks for Reading, don't forget to vote anyway possible for your pairing ok.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Game: Player 1

**I Don't own AT. I'm starting to not write these. With out this:**

**Chapter 5: The Game: Player 1: Felike**

Chapter 5: The Game: Player 1: Felike

Fionna POV

I just found out about the competition the boys had going on. I was walking to my room when I passed Felike "Hey Fi." He said, I just smiled and kept walking. I was in my room sitting on my bed with the doors closed "Did I really make those guys feel like that? I can't believe I have that effect on them. This just got a whole lot harder. Now I have to choose. Oh why, oh why oh why!?" I whispered beginning to yell.

Felike POV

Fionna had gone into her room without saying hi '_Something's wrong with her_' I thought . I put my ear to her door (I'm not being a creep) and heard that she found out about the competition and she found making a choice harder. '_I could use this to my advantage. If I tell her about the competition I can tell her that I really like her and get her to kiss me. Not now though_' I thought making me grin and knocked on her door.

Fionna POV

Felike had knocked on me door. "Come in" I say and he walked in and sat next to me "What's wrong?" He asked me "Just confused" I say and he wraps and arm around me that makes me blush "Everything's going to be alright." He said and I embraced him "Thanks" I say and fell asleep hugging him '_This feels right, but so does being with PG and Marshall_' I thought just before drifting off into sleep.

Felike POV

Fionna had fallen asleep on me again, I think I'm winning the competition. I gentle place her in bed "Hey Felike, thanks for that kiss last night" Fionna whispers and I smile warmly "No problem" I say and walk away and close the door.

Friday

Fionna POV

I was a normal day. Felike and I had one last chapter for the project due in a week. Gumball and I made an awesome Venison (Deer) dish with a light summer salad and Marshall and I had made a bunch of songs. It was my free period and Gumball and I went on another date. We went for a walk around campus and talked. He set up a really romantic picnic. I kissed him on the cheek again and went to my next class. I got in and sat next to Felike. "How's the book coming along?" I ask and he looks at me "Well, you know that the book starts of when a guy and a girl have a secret crush on each other but don't know it. They go on a date and goes well. That makes up the first 4 chapters. The last chapter is going to be about their first kiss and telling each other about their feelings.' He says and I nod. "Hey FP, do you wanna go get some dinner tonight?" I ask him "Yeah. Ok" He answers and left just before the bell and got ready. As I left my room Felike stood there in a pair of blue jeans and light orange shirt. "You ready?" He asks me and I nod and he walks me the other restaurant on campus (They opened it today so I wanted to try it out). We went in and sat a table, exchanged some small talk and had a really nice time.

We went back to the dorm and I kiss him lightly on the lips, but not French. Then we walked back into the dorm and went to bed.

**That was this chapter**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Game: Player 2 & 3

**I Don't own AT. I'm starting to not write these. With out this:**

**Chapter 6: The Game: Player 2: Keith or PG**

Chapter 6: The Game: Player 2 & 3: Keith and Marshall

Saturday

Fionna POV

It was mid morning and I went on another picnic with Gumball and gave him another kiss. We had a lot of fun. Still not sure on him but I am kind of leaning towards Felike. I had fun with him and I know that he is definitely a good choice. Marshall had had another date for a breakfast type thing and invited me on another date later tonight. It was all going so fast but in a good way. We had another nice dinner and I kissed him too.

It was about a week till summer holidays, 6 days till I had to hand in my book for Literature but Felike and I had to finish it off but he didn't know how a Tier 3 kiss was so it would be hard because I hadn't had one either so yeah, and it was also only 5 days till the Summer Dance. I was concern about who to take so I went to talk to Cake.

Felike POV

The guys and I went to the place where we initiated the competition "So, what's the status?" I ask "Well I had my last date with Fi." Gumball said only getting a kiss on the cheek "Same here" Marshall said. "Well, I've got one more date and she lightly kissed my lips" I say and they stood there shocked and I just smirked "I still got one more date too so be warned" I say and walk off. I was going to make her a dinner tonight.

Fionna POV

Felike came into the dorm with a whole bunch of ingredients "What's that for?" I ask and he responds "Well, I have one mo- I mean, I'm making you dinner for tonight's date, that ok?" He says, I know he had one more date left so I shook of his stutter "Sure, what's cooking good looking?" I ask and he giggles "Well, it's spaghetti, only mine will be spicy because I know you won't be able to handle it" He says with a wink and I blush and help him unpack the groceries.

After 10 minutes dinner had been cooked and we ate it and it was really good. We had some fun with some video games he had brought with him from home. When we had summer holidays we stayed in the dorms but could leave campus so that's why he had the games. I brought some stuff to keep me occupied as well (**AN The dorms also have a laundry**). We had a very nice time and after we cleaned up, I got changed into some pyjamas and watch a movie. "This is a really good movie" Felike said sitting next to me and covered us with a blanket. I really liked the movie and began to get tired so I put my head on his shoulder and the onto his lap near the end of the movie. When it ended I kiss him on the lips again a little longer than before and walked off to bed. "I am still conflicted on who I want to go to Tier 3 with. I'll decide at the dance." I say to myself and fall asleep

**That's it. Next chapter is the dance so I need your opinions because I'm kind of leaning towards Fiolame so it might be that.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Dance Part 1: The Dress

**I need your votes in soon. Very Soon. I'm leaning towards Fiolame but I do like FionnaxGumball. So it would only take a few PMs or even 1 review to make my choice for the story. Sorry I haven't been updating, I've had school. With out further rambling:**

**Chapter 7: The Dance Part 1: The Dress**

Chapter 7: The Dance Part 1: The Dress

Fionna POV

I had been dragged from my dorm by my sister. I hadn't seen the guys in a while, Unless class counts, but I was planning to today however my sister dragged me to the mall to shop for a dress for the upcoming dress. I saw the first one my sister gave, and it was the most slutiest thing I ever saw. I was a tight black strapless dress that showed a lot of cleavage and stopped mid thigh. I was disgusted at it and I threw it out of the dressing room and landed next to Ashley, the Community Bike of BCOA, and she ran of with it. I tried on 17 other dresses with no success "Cake, I'm tired of trying on dresses" I whine, I don't usually do that but today I did. "I know baby cakes but I got the last one here" Cake says and brings out the the perfect dress "CAKE! WHERE"D YOU GET THIS ONE!" I squeal with delight "First one I saw" Cake says with her tongue out "So you dragged me out here and wasted my time for NOTHING!" I yell but I stopped because the dress picked out by Cake was magnificent "I'm going to help with your dress tomorrow" I say "Too late Baby Cakes, Lawrence already picked one out for me" Cake informs me and I get a little angry but ok.

After getting back I went to get some other stuff ready for the Dance.

The Dance

Fionna POV

I had my dress ready and I knew I was last to enter. I was a little anxious and I knew that tonight I had to make a decision on who I want to date so I know it was going to be tough. I open the door of the Dance and all 3 boys look and just ended up gawking at me.

Marshall, Gumball and Felike POV

I was waiting in the dance waiting with my suit on with my (Marshall: Red shirt, black tie, pants and suit jacket. Gumball: Pink shirt and Purple Tie, Black pants and Jacket. Felike: Orange shirt, darker orange tie, Black pants and Jacket) and waiting for Fionna to come in. I heard the door open and she walked in and looked amazing. She was wearing a blue dress that fit her petite body and stopped mid calf, she had a bunny clip in her hair and her hair was done up in a braid across the back of her hair and the rest fell down her neck. She was even more beautiful than when I first met her. And tonight I will make her mine.

**I know it's short but next chapter the decision is made. so yeah. Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance Part 2

**I Don't own AT. Sorry I've been AWOL for a while. But Exams have finished so here is the next chapter. I have gotten your votes and I have stricken FionnaxGumball. I have gotten the results and what will be written will be here HOWEVER I will make an alternate choice/ending after the Epilogue. Without further explanation**

**Chapter 8: The Dance Part 2: The Decision**

Chapter 8: The Dance Part 2: The Decision

Fionna POV

I had gone in and I had to click my fingers to get the guys to stop gawking at my dress '_So cute_' I thought. The first song began to play and I run onto the dance floor and began to have some fun. I had noticed that everyone else was joining in on the fun and the night began to get loud.

Gumball POV

I had finally seen Fionna and I saw her but didn't feel the same way as the other guys did. "Hey Guys, I'm gonna back out of the competition. I'm over Fionna" I say "Hey, the easier for me" Felike says and Marshall nods and I walk off. I look around and a girl catches my eye. I knew her very well, she was in practically all my classes except for the one cooking class with Fionna. She always sat behind me and every time I turn around I caught her staring at me. She normally wore pink and purple like me and tonight was no exception. She wore a pink dress that fit her body very nicely. I felt dumb for not knowing that she was the one for me. Her name was Betty Bedell, but everyone called her Bubblegum, we even had matching Nicknames. I was just standing in the back of the room looking into a glass of punch (**AN the punch IS ALCOHOLIC they're 18 remember**). '_She is WAY cuter than Fionna_' I thought and decided to walk up to her. "Hey, I don't think I've properly introduced myself. I'm Keith Gregory or Gumball if you like." I say and she looked up with a little blush that matched the colour of the pink highlights in her hair. "I'm Betty Bedell or Bubblegum if you like." She respond, her voice melodic in my ears and I was enticed by her inner and outer beauty "Nice to meet you. Would you like to dance?" I asked and she seemed to beam with happiness "I'd love to" She says and I take her hand and drag her onto the dance floor and began to have fun.

Fionna POV

I was getting into the dancing when I notice Gumball and some girl with him '_Looks like he's over me. Makes my job a lot easier_' I thought and walk of to get some punch. I began to drink it and Felike walks up to me. "Hey Fi, wanna dance?" He asks me "Sure" I answer and drag him onto the floor and start dancing to the song. I began to get tired and walk out to the cool of the night. Felike then walks up next to me. "Hey Fi, I have something to tell so don't interrupt. Well, Gumball, Marshall and I like you a lot so we've been having a competition to win your heart. I really like you and I am telling you this because you deserve to know the truth" He says abruptly. I knew about this but it still hurt. I began to see nothing but red "**HOW COULD YOU TOY WITH ME LIKE THIS FELIKE! I KNEW ABOUT THE BET YOU HAD BUT** **STILL!**" I yell and walk to the door with tears in my eyes, my hand on the handle and I look over my shoulder "And just when I was beginning to think you could have been the one" I say before walking inside and sculling 2 glasses of punch and walk off to the corner and began to cry but wipe my eyes and began to have some fun and forgot about it. I went to tell Marshall that I knew and he apologised for what they did and I accepted it "Wanna dance?" he asked me and I accepted and had heaps of fun. The first slow song of the night came on and I dance with Marshall, but kept his hands away from my ass if he knew what was good for him.

Felike POV

I told her but she didn't take it well. I had lost and Marshall won. I was going to apologise when I went back to my dorm, but for now, I went back in to a slow song and saw Fi dancing with Marshall. I looked at all the single guys and girls sitting near the sides of the room and saw a girl with fiery red hair in a red dress "Hi, I'm Felike. But people call me Flame Prince. What's your name?" I ask and she looks up "I'm Kelly. But people call me Flame Princess" Kelly says and I smile "Well, since our nicknames match and you look really pretty, wanna dance?" I ask and she smiles warmly "Absolutely my prince" She says with a giggle and I walk out and dance with her.

Gumball POV

I had been dancing with Bubblegum and she was practically leaning on me while dancing to the slow song and when it ended she got up "Hey Bubblegum, how about we go outside for a little...fun" I say and she drags me outside and behind a tree and I crash me lips onto hers and she opens her mouth to let my tongue in to explore it completely and she moans my name and we continued like that.

Fionna POV

The song ended and Marshall let go "I gotta be somewhere. Don't leave" he says and leaves. I feel a little disappointed but I did as he said and a couple people get up on stage. One behind a drum set. One behind a bass and then, I couldn't believe it, MARSHALL went up on stage with his electrical guitar and stood in front of the microphone.

Marshall POV

I got up on stage, I had always performed at dances and tonight was definitely not an exception. "Hello B-C-O-A, you know me as Marshall Lee the Vampire King. This is my band which you know very well. And tonight we're going to perform a song." I say and began to play a riff "This goes out to all the girls who are in love. But it's really for one person in particular" I say and wink at Fionna and she blushes and tries to hide it '_She's so cute when she blushes_' I think and begin the song

*Insert song you would sing to the girl/guy of you dreams here*

I finish the song and the crowd cheers and I jump off stage and walk to the bathroom as the music resumes

Fionna POV

Marshall dedicated a song to me. That's was the last thing I needed to reassure that I like-no-**LOVE** Marshall Lee. I see him walk out of the bathroom and I grab his hand and drag him out of the dance. When I was outside with him I stopped "Marshall, thanks for singing that song for me." I say and he looks at me "Your welcome" he said and I was only a couple inches from his face. I knew he was the one for me. Before I knew it I grabbed his face and pulled him into me and kissed him. His lips were so sweet and pushing my tongue against his lips, asking for entry which he gladly gave me and I kissed him like there was no tomorrow. I finally finished to breathe. "So, I guess you wanna be my girlfriend" Marshall says wiping the saliva trail from his lips and I nod blushing and before I could say another word Marshal kissed ME and I melted into the kiss and he let go of me "So, wanna go back in, or do you wanna come back to my dorm?" I ask and Marshall looks in my eyes with lust "Dorm" he simply says and I run off to my dorm.

Cake POV

I had watched Fionna the whole time she was inside. '_Looks like she chose Marshall Lee_' I thought and went back to Lord Mo. and we danced the night away

**Thanks for reading. Yes Fiolee was the most voted and only 1 Filame and one of you readers really didn't want Gumball and Fionna. After the Epilogue a few things will come into play 'What if Fionna reacted different, what will she do with Felike, will she have to break hearts' also. I added 2 of the normal characters so their Gender swaps weren't depressed.**

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE! **


	9. Epilogue: Love's Strong Bond

**I Don't own AT. Sorry I've been away just school stuff. This is the last Chapter as well as the epilogue. Here's**

**Epilogue: Love's Strong Bond**

****Epilogue: Love's Strong Bond

3rd Person POV

Fionna and Marshall had been going out for a year practically living on Campus. So had Felike and FP and PG and PB. Lord Mo. and Cake had graduated and left BCOA. Marshall had moved in with Fionna and the rooms were mixed up until the 6 were in the dorms next to each other and they were roommates with their respective partners

Marshall had organised a date for their anniversary. They had a romantic dinner and Marshall proposed to her and said yes.

**Sorry its so short but it had to end. I have decided to let YOU make the alternate ending. Send me your alternate ending including Filame and Marshall and PG MUST find love too. They must be sent by PM by Saturday or Sunday. **

**Until Next Time, Skidous Out PEACE**


End file.
